with the love of our 12 hearts
by elf1306
Summary: Next chap update, surat balasan dari hankyung oppa
1. Chapter 1

**with the love of our 12 hearts**

Cast : Super Junior

Genre : Friendship

**Ff ini author buat karna lagi kangen berat sama hangeng oppa, isi surat nya author ambil dari surat yang memang oppadeul tulis buat hangeng oppa yang sedikit author kembangkan jadi selamat membaca ^^**

Sudah 30 menit suasana di ruang itu tampak sepi seperti nya orang-orang disana lebih betah diam dengan berbagai macam pikiran timbul di benak masing-masing. Menyadari situasi yang memang sudah diperkirain sebelum diri nya akan meminta persetujuan dari ide ini, salah seorang dari mereka yang ada di ruangan itu akhirnya berbicara juga.

"hyung minta besok suratnya sudah diserahkan kepada hyung ya" ucap namja itu –leeteuk- memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Semuanya serempak mengembuskan nafas berkali-kali seperti mendapatkan tugas yang sangat berat dari sang leader. "ayolahhh, hanya menulis sebuah surat apa kah itu sangat susah?" leeteuk memandang dongsengs nya satu per satu. Hah, tentu saja sangat susah hyung meski pun itu hanya sebuah surat. Apa lagi surat ini untuk dia, DIA hyung! Batin kyuhyun. Seakan bisa membaca pikiran para dongsaengs nya leeteuk hanya tersenyum "hyung tau kalian pasti bisa, jujurlah sedikit pada hati kalian. Hyung tau kalian sangat merindukannya. Ah, iya hyung ada jadwal hyung pergi dulu ne, annyeong" leeteuk berdiri dan bergegas pergi untuk menjalankan schedule selanjutnya. Sementara 13 orang yang ada di ruang itu seperti nya masih betah dengan acara-mari-merenung sampai salah seorang dari mereka berdiri dan siap untuk pergi ke kamarnya "tunggu apa lagi? Sampai kapan kalian mau di sini? Turutin saja kata jungsoo hyung jujur lah pada hati kalian".

_**Brakkk….**_

_**~hanchul room~**_

Dasar han pabo ckckckckck kau tahu aku benar-benar merindukan mu, kenapa kau tega meninggalku dan dongsengs kita? Ku akui kau hebat han bisa membuat seorang kim heechul seperti zombie hidup bahkan aku menangis di atas stage, hahahaha kau menang han kau selalu tahu kelemahanku, aku membencimu tapi aku tidak bisa,hah benar-benar.

**Beijing, 3 hari kemudian**

_**Brakk…**_

"Hah jadwal yang melelahkan, aku mendudukan diri di sofa berukuran panjang yang ada di apartement ku. Hah, sungguh sepi kadang-kadang aku sangat membenci keadaan ini. Bekerja sendiri, bahkan tinggal di apartment pun sendiri, padahal dulu aku terbiasa bekerja dengan banyak orang, tinggal bersama banyak orang. Disaat break atau pun di dalam van biasanya aku akan bercanda-canda dengan member lain tapi sekarang aku sendirian tidak ada satu orang pun disini. Kadang aku merutuki sendiri diriku yang mengambil keputusan itu. Sungguh bodoh meninggalkan keluargaku demi ego ckckckck kau egois hankyung. Ya sekarang nama ku hankyung tanpa ada embel-embel "Super Junior" seperti dulu. Apartement ini kenapa luas sekali? Padahal tidak ada apa-apanya di banding besar dorm ku yang dulu, di dorm seluas dorm Super Junior pun kadang kami masih merasa sempit karna banyak nya para member. Hahh….. mataku melirik sesuatu yang ada di atas meja, bewarna putih. Aku menggambilnya, ada14 buah dan di sudut kiri benda putih itu terdapat angka tidak hanya ada satu tapi di setiap benda itu memilikinya. … urutan ini? Kalau benar ini adalah urutan para member berarti no 3 adalah? Aku mendadak kesetanan membuka surat pertama."

_Dear Hankyung_

_Apa kabar Hankyung, bagaimana kabarmu di china sana? Kuharap kamu baik-baik saja. Saat ini kami semua sibuk mempromosikan album ke-4 kami. Hankyung, tidak ada kamu suasana dorm menjadi sepi. Aku sungguh rindu kamu, rindu bahasa Korea-mu yang masih amburadul, rindu masakan terkenalmu dan juga rindu dengan senyummu._

_Hankyung, maafkan aku selama ini tidak begitu terbuka padamu. Selama ini aku merasa bersalah kepadamu karena tidak tahu masalah yang sudah membebanimu selama 5 tahun ini. Hangkyung-ah, kenapa disaat ini kamu tidak mengatakan permasalahanmu kepadaku ataupun siapa saja yang kamu percayai. Disaat kamu memilih meninggalkan kami semua setiap malam aku terus menangis dan memikirkanmu. Maafkan aku Hankyung karena sebagai leader aku justru tidak peka terhadapmu. Setiap kali aku selalu tahu rahasia semua member namun aku malah tidak mengetahui permasalahanmu sampai sidang digelar barulah kusadari bahwa tidak semua rahasia member yang kuketahui. Hangkyung-ah aku akan terus menantikan dirimu kembali ke Seoul dan menemui kami. ingatlah kami selamanya adalah saudaramu dan selamanya adalah saudaramu dan keluargamu. Super Junior akan terus menanti dirimu dan jika kamu berubah pikiran kami akan menerimamu kembali dengan tangan terbuka. Pada saat itu aku pasti akan memelukmu dan menyambut kepulanganmu saat itu. Ingatlah Super Junior tidak akan ada tanpa dirimu karena kamu selamanya adalah anggota Super Junior, tidak tergantikan. Jagalah kesehatanmu baik-baik. Dan, ingatlah jika kamu tidak sibuk usahakan menguhubungi kami supaya kami tidak cemas lagi. baiklah sampai jumpa lagi karena aku yakin suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi. Tidak perduli berapa lama aku akan terus menantikan dirimu._

_Dari hyungmu, Park Jung Soo_

"Kau leader terbaik baik hyung jangan berkata seperti itu, aku sungguh tidak pantas mendapat kebaikan kalian. Aku membuka surat ke 2." 

_Dear my lovely couple Hankyung_

_Hangkyunie bagaimana kabarmu? Baik-baik saja kan? Ku harap kamu baik-baik saja. Kini aku malah berharap waktu bisa berputar kembali. Ingin sekali mengajakmu, yong woon dan kibum ikut serta dalam pembembuatan album keempat kita. Hangkyunie, kamu ini sungguh tega meninggalkan ku seperti itu. Tahukah kamu betapa depresinya aku selama ini karenamu. Sudah 10 tahun kita berkumpul bersama dan sama-sama meniti karir sebagai satu grup. Namu tiba-tiba kamu malah seenaknya saja meninggalkanku dan Super Junior tanpa bilang-bilang? Kamu sungguh membuat Yang Mulia Kim Hee Chul marah dan benci kepadamu. Aku benci kamu tidak mengatakan masalahmu, aku benci kamu selalu mengatakan tidak apa-apa padahal aku tahu kamu lelah tetapi tetap memaksakan dirimu tersenyum seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku membencimu tetapi aku tidak sanggup. Karena kamu adalah sahabatku yang selalu setia menemaniku minum bersama dan selalu memahamiku tiap kali member lain selalu salah paham kepadaku._

_Hangkyunie, ingatkah kamu saat aku kecelakaan setelah menghadiri pemakaman ayahnya Donghae? Setiap hari kamu selalu meluangkan waktu untuk menjengukku dan merawatku sampai aku sembuh total. Kebaikanmu inilah yang membuatku semakin membuatku berpikir betapa sulitnya menemukan orang yang dapat memahamiku. Hangkyunie tahukah setiap kali aku memasuki kamarku selalu terbayang kamu ada disitu. Setiap kali aku mau tidur malah tidak sanggup memejamkan mataku karena rindu setengah mati kepadamu._

_Kamu ini sungguh bodoh…. Sungguh bodoh sekali… bukankah kamu ada aku dan 13 temen-temanmu di Super Junior. Kami semua menyanyangimu. Kamu malah memilih meninggalkan kami semua hanya karena kamu tidak mau berbagi bebanmu kepada kami semua. Dasar Hangkyunie bodoh, ingat ya. Kami semua akan menantikan dirimu menjengguk kami di Seoul, kelak kalau sudah menikah jangan lupa datang kesini juga ya. Kami semua menyayangimu. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik ya. Ingatlah selamanya kamu adalah sahabatku dan posisimu tidak akan pernah tergantikan dari lubuk hatiku._

_Your couple Heekyung, Hanchul._

"Maafkan aku heechul sudah membuatmu menangis, aku bukan sahabat yang baik bukan?".

_Dear Hankyung hyung_

_Hyung bagaimana kabarmu?hari ini sungguh cerah sekali. Sekarang aku ada di dalam kamarku menuliskan surat untukmu. Karena kami sepakat akan menulis surat dan dikirim bersama-sama. Hyung, tahukah kamu setiap kali aku melihat video yang menampilkan kita ber-13 kemudian ber-12 kemudian ber-11 tiba-tiba menjadi ber-10. Batapa anehnya aku masih tidak terbiasa tanpa kehadiranmu. Seperti ada rasa kehilangan. Dulu kibum memilih focus ke karir aktingnya aku hanya bisa memaklumi saja. Kemudian Yong Woon terkena kasus sehingga terpaksa di peti es kan. Aku merasa sedih dan berat melihat Super Junior berkurang lagi. Kemudian tiba-tiba hyung sudah tidak ada disisi kami terasa semakin sesak saja. Aku sungguh merindukan nasi goreng Beijingmu hyung. Namun, meski begitu Yong Woon dan kibum selalu mengunjungi kami semua dan mengatakan selamanya mereka adalah anggota Super Junior. Begitupula bagimu hyung. Karena aku merasakan hyung selamanya tetaplah merupakan bagian dari Super Junior tidak pernah akan terpisahkan. Hyung, tidak peduli apapun keputusanmu aku hanya bisa mendukungmu dan mendoakanmu semoga hyung baik-baik saja. Ingatlah hyung, aku tetap akan mengingat nasihatmu ketika aku masih kurang dikenal saat kita debut bahkan sempat berpikir mau keluar dari Super Junior karena selama ini aku merasa diriku di abaikan."tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, kita tidak boleh menyerah untuk meraih impian meskipun harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang sangat berarti bagi kita. Apakah layak jika kamu sudah berusaha dengan keras namun tiba-tiba kamu memilih menyerah dan pulang ke rumah? Pikirkanlah baik-baik perkataanku ini. Impian tidak tergantung dari Tuhan saja tetapi harus juga diiringi dengan kerja keras." Karena perkataanmu inilah hyung aku memilih bertahan di Super Junior. Hyung aku akan menepati janjiku akan terus bekerja keras untuk mempertahankan impianku menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Walau begitu, suatu hari aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu dan berkata,"hyung aku ingin sekali bernyanyi bareng denganmu," saat ini aku baik-baik saja dan akan terus mengingat nasehatmu itu. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik hyung. Aku mencintaimu karena kamu adalah hyungku dan saudaraku. Sampai jumpa lagi, berharap kita segera bertemu lagi di lain waktu._

_Kim Jong Woon_

"Maafkan aku yesung karna memilih jalan yang berbeda dari kalian, air mata ku kini mengalir lebih deras".

_Dear Hangkyung hyung_

_Hyung, apa kabar. Semoga keadamu baik-baik saja. Sebelumnya aku mau meminta maaf kepadamu hyung. Karena kesalahanku sehingga menyebabkan Super Junior menjadi seperti ini. Aku merasa bersalah dan mengintropeksi diriku. Hyung, nanti bulan juli aku akan segera menunaikan kewajibanku sebagai seorang pria yaitu mengikuti wajib militer. Berharap sebelum aku menunaikan tugasku demi Negara aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi hyung._

_Sebelumnya maafkan aku yang sering mengerjain dan menyakiti perasaan hyung tetapi hyung malah memaklumi sifatku yang meledak-ledak seperti ini. Hyung maafkan keegoisanku selama ini dan terima kasih sudah memaklumi sifatku yang menyebalkan. Aku sebenarnya benci dengan diriku sendiri karena sifatku yang satu ini telah banyak membuat banyak orang susah termasuk dirimu hyung. Aku sungguh menyesal karena sudah terjadi masalah seperti ini. Hyung, selama ini kenapa hyung tidak mau berbagi bebanmu kepada kami semua? Apakah kami bukan keluargamu dan saudaramu yang baik? Selama beberapa bulan ini aku berusaha memikirkan permasalahanmu dan membuatku merasa sedih. Maafkan aku hyung sudah membiarkanmu menanggung beban sendirian. hyung, selamanya Super Junior adalah satu. Karena dengan bangganya aku akan berteriak, "hei inilah keluargaku Super Junior"_

_Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi mau menulis apa lagi untukmu hyung. setelah selesai menunaikan masa wajib militer aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin ke Beijing karena aku ingin bertemu dan memelukmu hyung. Untuk mengungkapkan rasa syukur bisa mengenalmu hyung. Tunggulah aku 2 tahun dan aku akan segera berdiri dihadapanmu hyung. Berjanjilah hyung jangan sampai ada tangisan lagi tetapi senyum bahagia._

_Your Raccon, Kim Yong Woon_

"Hyung akan menemui mu hyung janji, dan hyung akan menunggu 2 tahun untuk bisa melihatmu menjadi namja yang lebih dewasa kangin-ah".

_Dear Hankyung hyung_

_Halo apa kabar! Kami semua baik-baik saja. Sekarang ini kami sedang mulai sibuk membuat album keempat kami. Bagaimana kabarmu di Beijing? Kudengar sekarang masa-masa musim semi, pasti indah sekali disana, hyung. Kudengar hyung akan segera bersiap-siap membuat album solo, benarkah itu? Hahahahahaha kuharap album solomu sukses. Aku akan terus menantikan album ini walau pun tidak begitu mengerti bahasa mandarin. Setidaknya masih bisa meihatmu melalui mv ataupun melalui suaramu karena hal itulah yang aku rindukan._

_Aku harap saat aku bertemu denganmu masih bisa merasakan masakan nasi goreng Beijingmu itu. Sudah lama aku tidak makan itu lagi semenjak hyung tidak ada lagi disini. Aku suah diet mati-matian tetapi malah membuatku teringat nasi goreng Beijingmu. Ah aroma masakanmu masih kuingat dengan jelas. Masa-masa itu sungguh sangat menyenangkan dan dengan tamaknya aku menyikat masakanmu tanpa menyisakan untuk member lain. Hahahaha maaf hyung apa boleh buat aku tidak dapat menahan diriku untuk tidak memakan masakanmu._

_Hyung jangan lupa kalau hyung ada waktu luang datanglah kesini. Setidaknya untuk melepas rasa rindu kami semua. Saat itu akan kubawa hyung berkeliling Korea mengenang masa-masa yang lalu ketika kita dengan senangnya tertawa lepas tanpa adanya beban. Hyung maafkan aku karena tulisan ku jelek karena aku menulis surat ini sambil menahan air mataku. Hyung maafkan kami semua yang tidak menyadari kesulitan yang hyung hadapi. ingatlah kami akan selalu medoakanmu disana. Sampai jumpa lagi._

_Shin Dong Hae_

"Aku juga merindukan suasana dorm shindong, memasakan untuk para member benar-benar membuatku senang. Aku ingin sekali bisa memasakkan kalian lagi".

_Dear Hangkyung hyung_

_Apa kabar! Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu di Beijing sana? Berharap kamu baik-baik saja. Aku memikirkan cukup lama untuk menulis surat ini. Aku sungguh tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Banyak kata-kata yang ingin kuungkapkan tetapi saat aku memegang pen mendadak tidak tahu harus menulis apa. Dalam pikiranku sudah banyak kata-kata namun yah aku sendiri juga tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana._

_Kita mulai dari kenangan pertama kali kita bertemu. Kenanganku masih segar dalam ingatanku seolah-olah baru saja terjadi. Saat pertama kali kenal. Aku berpikir hyung kenapa begitu nekat pergi seorang diri ke Seoul tanpa modal bahasa. Itulah yang pertama kali kupikirkan ketika bertemu dengan hyung. Tetapi pandanganku berubah saat hyung menunjukan tarian yang hebat. Mendadak aku minder setelah melihat tarianmu itu. Seolah-olah hyung memang sudah ditakdirkan menjadi penari handal. Tenyata tebakanku tepat. Hyung menjadi salah satu lead dance dalam Super Junior dan aku senang mengetahuinya._

_Kemudian aku dikejutkan lagi dengan kemampuan kunfumu hyung. Karena dengan begitu aku ada teman untuk berlatih dan melepaskan rasa stressku dengan menggunakan keahlian martial art kita. Setiap pagi aku selalu menunggumu di atap dorm kita dan berlatih bareng-bareng. Ingatkah saat itu aku tidak sengaja melukai punggungmu dengan keras. Saat itu aku merasa takut sekali. Takut hyung kenapa-kenapa. Tetapi hyung justru berusaha menenangkanku yang panic dengan tersenyum dan berkata tidak apa-apa. Padahal aku merasa tendanganku terlalu kuat dan melihatmu memaksakan diri bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa._

_Dan tebakanku lagi-lagi tepat. Hyung mengalami cedera punggung saat berlatih koreografer U diruang latihan. Aku merasa bersalah dan hendak mengaku tetapi perkataan hyung malah membuatku semakin sedih dan bersalah. Hyung kenapa kamu rela berbohong demi melindungiku? Seharusnya hyung jangan mencegahku mengatakan kebenaran soal itu. Rahasia ini tersimpan sedemikian lama akhirnya terbuka saat itu juga kepada kyuhyun soal cederamu itu karena aku tidak tahan lagi._

_Setiap kali aku melihatmu menahan sakit di punggungmu hatiku serasa tidak karuan. Kemudian aku mengatakan hal itu kepada Teukkie hyung. Teukkie hyung memarahiku tetapi hyung malah membelaku. Kebaikan hatimu sungguh membuatku merasa nyaman berada disisimu hyung. ketegaranmu membuatku kagum padamu sampai sekarang pandanganku tidak pernah berubah._

_Saat aku mengalami cedera lutut pada masa promo sorry-sorry hyung memarahiku yang tidak memperhatikan kesehatanku. Saat itu aku merasakan betul perhatian hyung kepadaku. Akhirnya aku hanya menuruti perkataanmu hyung. Syukurlah sorry-sorry sukses meraih berbagai macam penghargaan dan aku sangat menghargai kerja keras kita semua. _

_Sekarang kondisi sudah seperti ini dan agak merasa tidak terbiasa dengan perubahan ini. Hyung, aku baru sadar betapa aku sangat menyanyangimu hyung. Setiap pagi aku sendirian saja berlatih martial art seorang diri dan berteriak memanggilmu dalam hati. Seandainya saja tidak ada kejadian seperti ini apakah hyung akan terus menemaniku setiap pagi berlatih bersama-sama lagi? Hal ini sudah berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun tiba-tiba tidak ada partner lagi. _

_Hyung berjanjilah kita akan bertemu lagi. Karena sungguh aku merindukanmu hyung. Banyak yang mengatakan aku adalah member yang paling jarang meneteskan air mata. Namun, setiap malam selesai beraktivitas aku selalu memikirkanmu dan kenangan kita berlatih bersama di atap dorm kita. Saat itu baru kusadari aku menangis setiap malam sehingga membuatku merasa diriku sudah berubah. Aku tidaklah sekuat yang mereka kira. Karena aku sudah mulai rapuh tetapi demi hyung aku akan berusaha lebih tegar lagi. Hyung selamanya kamu adalah hyungku._

_Your Martial Art Partner, Lee Sung Min_

"Kau menangis hanya untuk hyung sepertiku ming?aku hyung yang tidak berguna!".

_Dear Hankyung hyung_

_Hyung, selamat akan segera merilis album solomu nanti. Aku mendapatkan kabar dari Zhoumi soal album barumu nanti. semoga albummu sukses ya. Whaiting, hyung jangan lupa kirimin kami album solomu sekaligus tandatangan juga ya. Akan kujaga baik-baik album darimu. Hyung, aku sudah menyertakan dua versi album keempat kami lengkap dengan tandatangan untumu hyung. Hyung kami akan menantikan dirimu datang ke Seoul. Akan kuajak hyung menyusuri Sungai Han dan mengobrol seperti dulu. Kemudian kita bermain di kampung halaman Donghae di Mokpao._

_Aku masih teringat kenangan kita berlibur di Mokpao dan bersenang-senang disana bersama semua member. Sayang kesenangan di Mopkao berakhir ketika hyung mendadak mengahadapi kejadian seperti ini. Hyung, aku ada menciptakan tarian baru bareng Shindong hyung. Setiap kali ada ide selalu saja tidak terealisasi karena kurang bagus mengingat selama ini kita berempat : aku, hyung, shindong hyung dan donghae selalu membahas semalam suntuk membahas tarian baru kita._

_Dan ingatlah setiap kali kita hendak memulai rapat membahas tarian baru kita selalu menyiapkan snak-snak, roti, minuman dan berbagai macam makanan. Bukannya membahas tarian yang ada kita berempat malah makan bersama sampai Teukkie hyung menegur kita berempat. Kenangan itu sangat berarti bagi kita semua. Kemudia kita berempat bergadang semalaman membuat konsep tarian kita yang baru untuk berlatih kemudian merekam bareng-bareng untuk menunjukkan kepada member lain. Setiap kali kita sudah selesai merekam tarian itu. Kita selalu membahas lagi sampai ketiduran._

_Setiap tarian hasil ciptaan kita berempat mendapat respon yang bagus dari para member dan E.L.F ada rasa kepuasan di hatiku. Aku rasa shindong hyung dan donghae juga begitu dan bagaimana denganmu hyung? Bagaimanapun hyung juga turut andil dalam penciptaan koreografi tarian kita semua. Mulai dari Miracle, A Man In Love, U, Dancing Out, Don't don dan It's You kita bekerja keras menciptakan tarian yang fresh dan keren. Dan sukurlah hasil kerja keras kita berempat terbayar sudah ketika melihat penampilan kita secara keseluruhan._

_Saat ini lead dance kita ada perubahan karena kyuhyun menggantikan posisimu. Walaupun kyuhyun bisa menari tetap saja tidak bisa meniru style sepertimu hyung dan semenjak itu aku, shindong hyung dan donghae bertiga saja membahas konsep tarian baru karena kyuhyun masih sering dibingungkan dengan membahas masalah konsep tarian tetapi syukurlah kyuhyun agak cepat menguasai walau harus memberinya contoh duluan. Hyung-ah aku sudah melihat tarian barumu di acara Meng Niu melalu you-tube. Tampaknya kemampuan menari hyung sudah meningkat dengan pesat. Satu kata saja yaitu "keren"._

_Aku berharap suatu hari bisa menari lagi denganmu di atas panggung dan akan kunantikan itu saat masa itu tiba. Hyung, kalau sempat datang saja kesini ya. Akan ku ajak adu dance bersama shindong hyung dan donghae mengenang masa-masa kita sering adu dance bareng-bareng. Jagalah dirimu hyung. Sampai jumpa lagi._

_Dancing Machine, Lee Hyuk Jae_

"Hah dasar hyukkae jae pabbo berani-berani membuat hyung menangis seperti ini, entah kenapa hyung selalu memikirkanmu disini".

_Dear abang besar yang berasal dari China, Hankyung hyung_

_Hyung, bagaimana kabarmu? Baik-baik saja kan? Hyung aku sungguh merindukanmu. Kapan hyung datang ke Seoul? Hyung, setiap malam aku terus berharap andai saja hyung punya twitter pasti kita akan semalam suntuk bertwitter-ria. Kapan hyung memiliki twitter? Ayolah hyung segera buatkan twitternya, shindong hyung, heechul hyung, teukkie hyung, siwon, sungmin hyung dan henry saja sudah punya. Kemudian belakangan eunhyuk bergabung. Saat ini aku sibuk menyebarkan virus twitter ke member lainnya._

_Hyung jangan lupa, balaslah tweetku kalau hyung sudah memilikinya. Hyung, aku selalu menepati janjiku dengan belajar berbahasa mandarin. Semenjak hyung pergi aku sempat kehilangan minatku terhadap bahasa mandarin sampai suatu hari aku teringat kenangan hyung menceritakan masa-masa perjuangan hyung mempelajari bahasa Korea dengan susah payah. Ya, maafkan aku hyung sebelumnya sempat menertawai kemampuan berbahasa Koreamu yang amburadul. Setidaknya aku merasa agak lucu mendengar hyung masih tidak bisa menghilangkan logat Beijingmu itu. Kemudian saat aku masuk dalam sub SJ-M baru kusadari betapa susahnya mempelajari bahasa asing. Saat itu aku merasa malu mengingat masa-masa aku menertawai bahasa Korea-mu hyung._

_Teringat kenangan hyung rela begadang semalaman mengajari kami berbahasa mandarin dengan sabar. Setiap kali kami salah mengucapkan hyung selalu dengan sabar memperbaiki kosakata kami yang kacau balau. Setidaknya kami bisa sedikit berbahasa mandarin semua ini berkatmu dan zhoumy yang membantu kami. Ah teringat ryeowookie hampir putus asa mempelajari bahasa mandarin tetapi huyng malah mendukung dan menghibur ryeowookie untuk terus berusaha dan pantang mundur. Saat SJ-M terbentuk kami hanya bisa mengandalkanmu dan zhoumy untuk tampil di Negara-negara berbahasa mandarin._

_Ingat masa-masa syuting Super Girl sungguh sangat menyenangkan. Kita bersenang-senang berlatih dance dan menyanyi sebelum syuting mv itu. Ah hyung-ah. Aku sangat senang sekali hyung ada disisi kami sebagai leader SJ-M tetapi sekarang keadaan suah berubah. Aku agak-agak kesal denganmu hyung. Aku sebal denganmu hyung. Sebal sekali kenapa tidak mau berbagi beban bersama kami semua? Semenjak hyung sidang aku sempat berpikir tidak mau melakukan aktifitas apapun dan memilih pulang kerumahku di Mokpao karena tidak ada Hyung disisiku._

_Hyung-ah kapan hyung kembali bersama kita semua? Maafkan aku hyung, aku memang egois karena aku menginginkan hyung kembali bersama kami semua meniti karier sebagai Super Junior. Aku masih belum siap menerima keputusanmu hyung. Tetapi balik lagi, apapun keputusanmu hyung. Aku hanya bisa menerimanya dan mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu hyung. Semoga suatu saat kita bisa bertemu lagi diatas panggung. Tidak peduli sebagai member Super Junior atau bukan selamanya hyung adalah member Super Junior. Aku akan menantikan itu. Karena harapanku Cuma satu yaitu menemuimu dan memelukmu hyung. Aku mencintaimu hyung. Sampai jumpa lagi._

_Fishy Lee Dong Hae from Mokpao_

"Maafkan hyung yang tidak menepati janji hyung untuk menjagamu donghae, kau bodoh donghae sungguh bodoh kalau sudah bekerja keras demi mewujudkan impian ayahmu tapi dirimu mendadak putus asa dan pulang kerumah hanya karna hyung."

_Dear Hankyung hyung_

_Hyung, apa kabar? Saya siwon. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu lagi. Masa-masa itu lumayan cukup berat hyung tetapi aku hanya bisa berusaha tegar saja. Karena aku tahu hyung pasti mempunyai alasan, aku yakin hyung juga terpaksa meninggalkan kami semua. Karena aku tahu hyung pasti tidak akan meninggalkan kami tanpa adanya alasan. Hyung kuharap hyung sehat selalu, kejarlah kebahagiaan yang hyung anggap pantas untukmu. Aku hanya bisa mendukungmu hyung. Karena aku yakin TUHAN sudah mengatur yang terbaik untukmu hyung._

_Hyung janganlah merasa bersalah atas kejadian yang menimpa kita semua. Karena itu bukan salah hyung, bukan salah siapa-siapa. Tetapi karena takdir yang membuat kita harus menjalani kehidupan seperti ini. Karena itu, aku hanya bisa mencoba memahami dan mendukung keputusan yang diambil oleh hyung. Jujur saja, aku masih belum bisa menerima kepergian hyung karena setidaknya kita selalu berkumpul bersama selama bertahun-tahun._

_Saat aku mendengar teukkie hyung bertanya kepada semua member rencana menulis surat untuk hyung, betapa gembiranya aku mendengar rencana teukkie hyung dan langsung menyetujui ide itu. Hyung saat aku menulis surat ini aku masih berada di lokasi syuting Oh!My Lady. Disela-sela syuting aku menyempatkan diri untuk menulis surat ini karena ada banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan kepada hyung. Terima kasih hyung sudah menjaga kami semua baik-baik, terima kasih hyung sudah memberikan kenangan terindah bagi kami semua. Karena bagiku hyung selamanya adalah member Super Junior. Hyung aku masih ingat senyummu yang tulus ketika aku merayakan ulang tahun bersama denganmu hyung. Namun tahun ini tampaknya aku harus menekan perasaanku setiap kali member lain, fans dan lain-lain mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadaku. Karena aku teringat denganmu hyung, yang hanya merayakan ulang tahunmu seorang diri di Beijing sementara aku bersama member dan teman-teman lainnya merayakan ulang tahunku._

_Hyung, maafkan aku yang tidak peka terhadap masalah yang menimpamu hyung. Aku justru tidak berguna disaat hyung merasa lelah tetapi tidak tahu harus berbagi beban dengan siapa. Hyung aku yakin TUHAN pasti akan memberimu jalan yang terbaik bagimu dan juga bagi kita semua. Walau pintu tertutup TUHAN tetap akan membukakan jendela untukmu hyung. Selamanya aku tetap menganggapmu sebagai hyungku, kalau aku sempat, aku pasti akan segera menjenggukmu di Beijing. Baiklah, hanya sampai disini saja. Sampaikan salamku ke bibi Han ya. Sampai jumpa lagi._

_Choi Si Won_

"Terima kasih dan maaf kan aku siwon, aku titip semua member ya maukan kamu menjaganya untuk hyung?percayalah selamanya Super Junior menepati bagian paling penting dalam hidup hyug".

_dear Hankyung hyung_

_Hyung, bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap hyung sehat-sehat saja. Hyung, aku merindukanmu hyung.. Saat ini aku masih agak berat menjalani karier bersama Super Junior tanpa kehadiran hyung, kangin hyung dan kibum. Ya setidaknya dalam album keempat kami hyung sempat meninggalkan sesuatu yang berharga. Apalagi kalau bukan suara hyung dalam "Shake It Up"walau hanya sebentar saja. Saat ini kami semua sibuk mempromosikan album terbaru kami. Sudahkah hyung mendengar lagu terbaru kami "Bonamana?" saat ini kami sudah ada dua kali meraih peringkat pertama di Music Bank. Pada saat moment seperti itu aku membayangkan hyung, kangin hyung dan kibum berada disisi kami dan berpelukan atas penghargaan yang kita raih._

_Ingatkah hyung masa-masa aku bergabung bersama SJ-M? sebelum debut sebagai anggota SJ-M, hyung selalu memberikan kami semua pelatihan bahasa mandarin dengan sabar. Disaat aku menyerah karena bahasa mandarinku paling parah, diam-diam hyung mengorbankan waktu tidur demi mengajariku bahasa mandarin. Dan hyung sengaja memberikan catatan yang penuh dengan tulisan tangan hyung dengan penuh coretan sana sini. Walau hyung tidak mengaku kalau notes itu buatan tangan hyung, tapi aku mengetahuinya. Siapa lagi bisa menulis tulisan hangul seperti itu selain hyung?karena tulisan hangul hyung termasuk paling rapi di antara member lainnya. Walau hyung sengaja menulis jelek-jelek tetap tidak bisa menipu mataku._

_Hyung, catatanku sampai sekarang masih ada didalam tas hitamku. Aku sangat menghargai usaha keras hyung menyusun kosakata mandarin yang penting dan sering digunakan untukku, ketika donghae hyung melihat catatanku dia segera mengetahui kalau catatan itu dibuat oleh hyung dan dia juga menunjukkan catatan yang sama dengan milikku. Kemudian aku bertanya kepada semua meber SJ-M satu persatu mengenai catatan itu. Baru kuketahui ternyata bukan hanya aku dan donghae hyung saja yang punya. Tetapi juga siwon hyung, kyuhyun juga mendapatkan masing-masing. Dan khusus untuk henry baru aku tahu hyung mengunakan 3 bahasa untuknya. Saat aku melihat catatan milik henry baru kusadari betapa bekerja kerasnya hyung menyusun catatan untuk kami semua._

_Dari zhoumy hyung katanya hyung semalaman begadang membuat catatan itu. Saat kutanya darimana hyung mandapat kosakata berbahasa inggris untuk henry baru aku mengetahui hyung rela mendatangi lokasi syuting kibum untuk bertanya arti dalam bahasa inggris. Dan kibum sudah mengaku kepada kami semua. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu hyung. Kami semua menghargaimu hyung._

_Maafkan aku hyung, aku sudah tidak bisa menulis lagi. Perasaanku kini campur aduk. Beberapa kali surat yang kutulis untuk hyung kubuang karena penuh air mataku dan aku membuat surat yang baru tanpa tambahan noda tetesan air mata. Hyung, kalau hyung ada waktu, datang saja. Kami akan menyambut kedatangan hyung. Baiklah sampai disini saja. Sampai jumpa hyung._

_Your Eternal Magnae, Kim Ryeo Wook_

"Jangan menangis ryeowook, hyung tidak pantas mendapatkan ini semua dari kalian. Hyung membuat notes itu hanya karna hyung tidak ingin dirimu dan member SJ-M mengalami seperti yang hyung alami waktu tidak bisa berbahasa Korea, hanya itu yang bisa hyung lakukan sebagai leader kalian di SJ-M".

_Dear Han Kyung hyung_

_Hyung, bagaimana dengan keadaanmu disana? Aku sudah melihat penampilanmu di Meng Niu melalu you-tube. Hyung tampak sehat-sehat saja. Hyung selama ini aku memang jarang tampil bersama Super Junior tetapi setidaknya aku masih bangga sebagai member Super Junior. Hyung, begitupula perasaanku terhadapmu hyung. Hyung selamanya juga anggota Super Junior. Saat aku mendengar kabar hyung menggugat, aku cukup shock berat. Tetapi setelah beberapa hari aku akhirnya bisa menerima keadaan ini dengan lapang dada._

_Hyung kita berdua sama-sama mirip. Sama-sama meninggalkan Negara kita demi mengejar impian kita, sama-sama seorang diri datang ke Korea tanpa memiliki teman satupun. Sama-sama terpaksa meninggalkan keluarga di luar negeri karena demi mewujudkan cita-cita kita. Ingatkah saat itu aku merasa lelah dan memutuskan mau keluar dari Super Junior tetapi hyung malah tersenyum dan menyemangatiku terus memintaku jangan terus menyerah._

_Melihat senyumanmu aku mendadak merasa malu, dimasa-masa yang berat seperti ini hyung masih saja tegar menghadapi anti fans yang membenci hyung karena masalah kewarganegaraan. Tetapi hyung malah tersenyum dan berkata tidak apa-apa karena ada kami semua yang menemanimu. Betapa terharunya kami semua mendengar ucapanmu itu hyung. Kami semua tersentuh dengan kebaikanmu, ketegaranmu dan kerja kerasmu bersama-sama kami meniti karier dengan nama grup Super Junior._

_Ketika aku memutuskan focus ke dunia acting, semua member kecewa tetapi teukie hyung, hyung dan donghae hyung menghiburku dan memberikan dukungan untukku. Pelan-pelan secara pasti member lain mulai menerima keputusanku untuk focus ke dunia acting. Aku tahu kalian bertiga yang menasehati mereka semua untuk menghormati keputusanku hyung._

_Hyung kita bersama-sama mengembara mencari jati diri kita berdua. Dan bersama-sama berjuang meraih impian kita. Hyung, apapun keputusanmu aku hanya bisa mengatakan lakukan saja sesuai dengan keinginan hyung dan ingatlah kami selamanya akan ada disisi hyung dan terus menyemangatimu baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung. Berjuanglah hyung! Baiklah sampai jumpa lagi hyung. Berharap saat kita bertemu hanya ada senyuman hyung yang menyambut kami semua._

_Kim Ki Bum_

"Kibum, hyung merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan kebaikan dari kalian lebih tidak pantas lagi menjadi member Super Junior".

_Dear satu-satunya kakak laki-lakiku dari China, Hankyung hyung_

_Hankyung hyung, ini adalah Gaemkyu-mu, Drakyu-mu, kyuMong-mu dan (little 13)-mu dan baru-baru ini aku menambah dua nick name, jadi sekarang kamu juga bisa memanggil aku Slidekyu atau Dancekyu. Bagaimana kabarmu hyung? Apakah kamu makan dengan baik? Kamu terlihat jauh lebih kurus sekarang jika dibandingkan saat terakhir aku melihatmu. Jelas saja, kamu telah bersama kami lebih dari 5 tahun dan sudah lebih dari 10 tahun dengan yang 11 hyung lainnya sejak waktu pelatihan, jadi aku rasa kamu yang terbiasa dengan makanan Korea dan tiba-tiba kamu pindah lagi ke China, semuanya berbeda dari sini walau hanya sedikit. Hyung, kau sudah melihat Bonamana kami belum? Ini sangat sukses sekarang, kami sudah 2 kali mendapatkan peringkat 1 di Music Bank sejauh ini. Kita akan memiliki kesuksesan besar seperti yang kita lakukan sebelumnya dengan"U", "Don't don", dan "Sorry,sorry" juga kan?_

_Bagi aku, lagu-lagu hits dari kita memilik makna yang berbeda. Pertama, "U", yang paling penting dan bermakna bagi aku. Itu adalah debut lagu pertama bagiku sebagai anggota sebuah boyband Korea luar biasa, Super Junior. Ketika kita akan melakukan tahap comeback dari "U", semua orang terutama teukie hyung mengatakan aku tidak perlu khawatir, tidak perlu terlalu gugup karena sudah diberi suara oleh Tuhan tapi aku masih khawatir dan gugup. Lalu sebuah kalimat yang bisa membuatku lega, itu bukan dari siapa pun kecuali kamu, Hankyung hyung. Aku masih ingat itu sampai sekarang dan tidak akan pernah melupakan bahkan ini sudah hampir 4 tahun lamanya, apakah kamu mengingat apa yang telah kamu katakana kepada aku waktu itu hyung? Setiap kali kita harus tampil dipanggung,_

" _Jangan khawatir terlalu banyak kyu, jangan gugup kyu, aku yakin kamu dapat melakukannya tanpa kekhawatiran itu. Aku benar-benar mengerti bagaimana perasaan kamu sekarang, ini persis seperti waktu pertama kali aku di sini dengan 11 member lainnya dan ya, dalam kondisi semacam ini kamu bahkan lebih baik dari aku karena kamu orang Korea seperti mereka, tidak sepertiku sehingga kamu harus yakin, cho kyuhyun fighting!" itu kalimat yang panjang namun terus bermunculan di pikiranku, terus membuat aku lebih percaya diri, terus memberiku kekuatan lebih, sungguh, aku benar-benar berterima kasih hyung._

_Kemudian, 2jib kita berhasil kembali dengan "Don't don", jujur aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini, aku sakit setiap kali memikirkan situasi itu, aku benar-benar benci waktu itu tapi aku juga suka waktu itu dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Aku ingat waktu itu adalah waktu tersulit seumur hidupku. Aku hampir mengorbankan segalanya, hampir menyerahkan segala sesuatu dengan menyerah dan pergi jauh tapi semuanya berjalan kontras karena 12 hyungku termasuk kamu, kalian menyemangatiku, memberiku harapan lain, kesempatan untuk terus berjuang dan akhirnya aku bisa, tidak hanya aku tapi kita. Kita melakukannya dengan "SuperJunior, Don't don – Come Back" dan ya, kita berambut pirang putih bersama dengan sungmin hyung juga._

_Aku, kyuhyun banyak terima kasih banyak kepada kalian ber-12, untuk memutuskan tidak meninggalkanku, memutuskan untuk menungguku tidak peduli berapa lama waktunya dan aku benar-benar bangga dengan diri sendiri bahwa saya bisa membuat Super Junior Stage dengan 13 member walau aku hanya muncul kurang dari 1 menit lamanya tapi inilah adalah yang kita sebut sebagai "Super Junior Stage"._

_Kemudian, 3jib "Sorry sorry", kita membuat banyak hits, memecahkan banyak rekor dan memiliki banyak penghargaan. Aku mengakui bahwa entah bagaimana aku sedikit kecewa karena kita hanya ada 12 member karena kibum hyung ingin focus pada karir aktingnya, kita tidak bisa menghentikannya atau apalah, tapi malah mendukungnya. Kau tahu, itu tidak nyaman hanya melihat 12 kepala, 12 mic, 12 pasang sepatu, 12 set kostum, dan aku merasa seperti aku lupa kalau sebenarnya kita adalah ber-13, setiap kali bersiap-siap untuk performa di panggung, teukkie hyung selalu menghitung untuk memastikan tidak ada yang hilang atau hal lainnya, dia mulai berteriak keluar "1", menunjuk ke dirinya sendiri lalu heechul hyung dengan berteriak "2" dan seterusnya sampai menunjukku, tetapi aku berteriak sebagai "12" bukan "13". Tapi ada seseorang yang membantuku dengan sebuah kalimat "kyu, tidak peduli apa, tak peduli kapan, dimana pun "Super Junior always 13" dan YA, hanya karena kalimat ini, aku membayangkan bahwa kibum hyung selalu ada di panggung, bernyanyi dan menari bersama kita. Jangan bartanya-tanya siapa yang mengatakan ini tidak lain adalah orang yang sangat ku rindukan, Hankyung hyung._

_Selain itu, hankyung hyung, siwon hyung, donghae hyung, ryeowook hyung dan aku ditempatkan ke dalam sebuah sub-grup bersama dengan zhoumy dan henry yang disebut sebagai Super Junior M di bawah pimpinan hankyung. Sama seperti di bawah pimpinan teukie hyung yang selalu berteriak "u-ri-neun-Syupeo Juni-OR ~ ~" dan untuk Super Junior M, itu sama, kamu, the leader selalu memperkenalkan kita sebagai "Halo semua, kami Super Junior-M ~ ~"_

_Aku sangat rindu berteriak itu. Anyway, apakah kamu tahu bahwa kamu salah satu pemimpin dancer kelompok? Apakah kamu tahu apa yang terjadi saat kamu pergi? Aku menggantikan posisimu di break dance, itu sangat sulit bagiku. Aku selalu menyakiti diri sendiri setiap waktu saat berlatih. Sangat tidak familiar bila melihat pada bagian break dance. Aku rindu gerak tarianmu, aku rindu padamu MJ tribute dan aku sangat merindukan pengucapanmu yang tidak jelas ketika berbicara Korea._

_Aku tidak bisa menulis lagi, tanganku gemetar sekarang, surat-suratku jelek dan jelek, kuharap kamu bisa mengerti dan tidak bertanya-tanya mengapa surat ini tampaknya memiliki noda dengan air, itu adalah air mataku, aku menangis saat menulis ini, setiap moment kita muncul di depan seperti kenyataan. Oke, ini harus diakhiri sekarang, aku punya satu kalimat lagi untuk dikatakan sebelum berkata selamat tinggal yang baik untukmu._

_Hankyung hyung, berpikirlah dan ingat bahwa kita adalah saudara dari leeteuk hyung sampai kyuhyun sejak kita disebut sebagai anggota dari Super Junior, hanya satu kata untuk memperkenalkan diri kita. Kamu selamanya menjadi bagian Super Junior dan tidak akan pernah di lupakan dari Super Junior, tidak peduli apa yang akan kamu lakukan, kami akan mendukung kamu with the love of our 12 hearts. Aku merasa kamu selalu di sampingku walau kita terpisah, karena "SUPER JUNIOR is ONE". Semoga sukses dan jaga dirimu!_

_Your lovely magnae, KyuHyun_

"Lama tidak bertemu ternyata adik terkecil kami sudah dewasa ya, kau membuat hyung tidak bisa menghentikan tangis hyung, kyu! Hyung pun sangat merindukan kalian dan ingin memeluk kalian sekarang juga".

_Dear Hangeng ge_

_Ge, bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap gege baik-baik saja. Ge, semenjak kamu memutuskan mengambil pilihan yang kamu ambil. Aku cukup shock dan menangis karena tidak pernah berpikir dan menyangka akan terjadi seperti ini. Ge-ah, kenapa? Kenapa disaat ini gege memilih mengambil jalan yang berbeda dari kami semua? Tidakkah gege memahami perasaanku? Karena gege adalah leader SJ-M dan selamanya member Super Junior._

_Ge, seharusnya saat itu aku peka terhadap masalah yang akan gege hadapi. Aku baru menyadari gege sudah memberikan sinyal kepadaku bahwa gege tengah dilemma antara dua pilihan. Pilihan meraih kebebasanmu atau tetap bertahan di Super Junior. Aku masih ingat betul saat itu hari sudah malam, gege memanggilku diatas atap dorm dan mengajakku berbicara, minum bersama dan sambil memandang bintang. Gege, tahukah kamu saat aku menulis surat ini hatiku terasa sakit mengingat kenangan malam itu. Kenangan terakhir kita berdua berbicara dari hati ke hati tetapi aku justru yang tidak peka._

_Gege pernah bertanya kepadaku apakah aku menyanyangimu sebagai gegeku. Aku tentu saja menyanyangimu. Setidaknya saat masa-masa awal SJ-M debut, gegelah yang melindungi dan menghiburku dan henry yang pada saat itu tidak diterima kehadirannya oleh E.L.F dengan baik. Sekarang gege malah tiba-tiba meninggalkan kami semua. Perasaanku menjadi campur aduk menjadi satu. Aku membencimu sekaligus mencintaimu. Masih adalagi sebelum gege meninggalkan kami semua, gege sempat menangis memelukku dan seluruh member. Rupanya itu adalah kode yang ditinggalkan gege untuk kami semua. Ge, kenapa disaat itu gege mengatakan bahwa selamanya tidak akan meninggalkan kami karena kami semua adalah saudaramu dan sahabatmu namun pada akhirnya justru meninggalkan kami semua?_

_Saat itu kyuhyun dan donghae sempat demam karena masalahmu. Setiap kali menyaksikan donghae dan kyuhyun menangis karena merindukanmu. Pelan-pelan air mataku juga ikut turun. Teringat sebelum album keempat resmi dirilis. Aku, henry, donghae, siwon, kyuhyun dan ryeowook sepakat berkumpul di kamar ryeowook. Disitu kami semua ada rencana untuk mengirimimu video kami tetapi sebelum rekaman kami semua menangis dan pergi dari kamar ryeowook karena sudah tidak tahan menahan perasaan kami semua. Saat itu aku memutuskan akan tetap kuat dan tegar demimu._

_Demi kamu aku akan berusaha mempertahankan harapan sampai akhir waktu untuk kembali bertemu denganmu lagi. Suatu saat aku yakin kita pasti akan kembali bertemu dan naik panggung yang sama lagi. Setidaknya harapan ini akan aku pertahankan sampai maut memisahkan kita semua. Aku mencintaimu dan selamanya gege adalah sahabatku. Maafkan aku karena surat ini banyak noda tetesan air mataku karena aku yakin pasti akan menangis lagi dan tidak sanggup menulis surat untukmu lagi dengan menggunakan kertas baru. Setidaknya, dalam hati kami semua selamanya gege adalah leader terbaik setelah teukie hyung. Maafkan aku ge, tetapi jangan cemas. Setelah aku pulang ke Beijing hal pertama yang akan kulakukan adalah mengunjungimu. Tunggulah kedatanganku…._

_Salam rindu, Zhoumy_

"Maaf membuat kalian kecewa mendengar donghae dan kyuhyun sakit sungguh membuat hatiku lebih sakit lagi, jeongmal mianhae".

_Dear abang dari China, Hangeng_

_Hyung, sebelumnya aku minta maaf setidaknya bahasa mandarinku dan bahasa Koreaku masih kacau dan aku masih tidak terlalu mengerti hangul dan kaligrafi. Sehingga kuputusan menggunakan bahasa inggris untukmu. Karena aku mengetahui hyung sendiri bisa berbahasa inggris dari hasil belajar selama hyung berada di Los Angeles selama tiga bulan penuh._

_Hyung, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa padamu melalui surat ini. Jujur saja aku tidak memiliki keberanian menulis surat untukmu karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Disaat semua hyung sudah mengumpulkan surat kepada teukie hyung, hatiku terasa sedih melihat setumpuk surat yang berada di tangan teukie hyung. Tahukah hyung ketika teukie hyung bertanya padaku, "Henry, mana suratmu?" aku baru sadar semua hyung memandangiku dan menyaksikanku kebingungan mau menjawab apa. Sampai aku mengaku aku tidak menulis surat untuk hyung sama sekali karena setiap kali aku mau menulis surat mendadak ada rasa takut. Takut menghadapi kenyataan yang menyakitkan._

_Namun ke-13 hyung selalu menyemangatiku untuk menulis surat untukmu, sesaat aku memiliki keberanian untuk menulis surat ini. Bahkan kibum hyung menyadarkanku, "Henry, tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi selamanya hyung adalah anggota member Super Junior dan aku yakin kamu pasti tidak mau ada rasa penyesalan yang tertinggal dari dalam hatimu." Saat itulah aku melihat siwon hyung menyerahkan kertas dan pen untukku. Dan memintaku segera masuk kedalam kamar milik donghae hyung untuk menulis surat ini. Tetapi aku menolak karena aku benci sendirian saja. Jadi dengan ditemani ke-13 hyungku aku menulis surat ini dibantu member lainnya yang menguatkanku setiap kali aku memilih menyerah menulis surat._

_Donghae hyung selalu membantuku menyeka airmataku sebelum mengotori surat ini. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku kepadamu hyung. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak menyalahkanmu yang mengambil keputusan seperti ini karena aku tahu hyung melakukan ini demi kebaikan hyung sendiri dan juga demi kebaikan kami semua. Karena aku yakin hyung juga terluka karena masalah ini. Hyung walau disisiku ada banyak hyung-hyung lainnya yang menemaniku tetapi selamanya aku selalu merindukan sosokmu hyung. Disaat aku down karena masalah kehadiranku dan zhoumy hyung yang tidak diterima sebagai anggota SJ-M. hyunglah yang berusaha keras melindungi kami semua dan meminta para E.L.F untuk menerima kehadiran kami berdua. Tanpamu, kami berdua tidak mungkin ada disini bersama Super Junior. Hyung, selamanya aku akan mengingatmu, sampai saat ini aku yakin suatu hari kita akan bertemu lagi. Sampai jumpa lagi hyung._

_Henry_

"Kalian sudah berjanji untuk menunggukukan? Jadi bersabar lah sampai saat itu tiba, saat dimana kita kembali berkumpul bersama, kita tampil di atas panggung yang sama dan dengan satu nama "Super Junior" bertahanlah, ku mohon walau ini berat tapi kita pasti bisa. Saat itu tiba aku akan memeluk kalian semua dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkan keluargaku lagi kecuali maut yang memisahkan kita."

**End**

**Please review ya cingudeul, mau lanjut ff ini apa gak? Kalau iya chap selanjutkan bakal ada cerita tentang surat balasan hankyung oppa buat member Super Junior.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beijing**

" Ge, bisakah gege kirimkan surat ini ke Seoul?"

" ah, untuk siapa itu hankyung?" tanya seseorang yang merupakan manager dari hankyung.

" Tentu saja buat keluarga ku yang ada di Seoul, bisakah?"

" arraseo, akan gege kirim sekarang juga" orang itu berdiri mengambil barang yang di titip hankyung dan pergi.

" Makasih banyak ge!"

**Flashback**

Saat perjalanan pulang ke apartement, aku melihat sebuah toko yang menarik perhatian ku.

" Ge,bisakah berhenti di toko itu sebentar?" tanyaku ke gege manager sambil menunjuk toko yang ku maksud, dia hanya mengangguk dan memberhentikan mobil kami di depan toko itu.

" Tunggu di sini ya ge aku tidak akan lama" aku segera turun dari mobil dan menuju toko tersebut.

Aku memperhatikan satu per satu barang yang ada di toko tersebut, mata tertuju ke suatu benda yang ada disitu. " Permisi ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang penjaga toko itu menyapa ku ramah. " ah, iya saya minta yang ini 15 buah" aku menunjuk barang yang ku maksud. " yang ini tuan? Baiklah". " Apakah bisa di beri ukiran nama di barang itu?" tanyaku penuh harap. " tentu bisa tuan, silahkan tulis di kertas ini nama-nama yang akan di ukir di barang anda".

Hanya itu yang bisa aku berikan untuk kalian semoga kalian suka, aku harap kalian jaga barang itu baik-baik aku pun akan menjaganya baik-baik karena dengan ada nya barang itu merupakan tanda pengikat dan bukti bahwa kita semua adalah satu keluarga yaitu Super Junior.

**Seoul 3 hari kemudian**

**Brakkkk….**

" Hah, lelah sekali hari ini jadwal kita semakin padat hyung".

Kyuhyun merebahkan diri nya di sofa ruang tengah yang berada di dorm, member Super Junior yang lain pun sibuk mencari posisi masing-masing untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka sejenak. Ada yang rebutan baring di sofa dengan akhir tergusurnya kyuhyun, ada yang guling-guling di lantai dorm. Sementara leader mereka –leeteuk- hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku dongsaeng nya. Entah para member Super Junior terlalu lelah atau mata sang leader yang terlalu tajam jadi hanya dia yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang terletak di atas meja di ruang tengah itu. Ia segera berjongkok dan mengamati benda itu baik-baik, senyum pun terukir di wajah manisnya tidak ketinggalan diple yang merupakan ciri khas leader ini.

" Lihatlah hyung pegang apa? Ini surat balasan dari hankyung"

Sontak semua member yang mendengar nama "hankyung" disebut langsung rebutan lari seperti lomba lari marathon dan mengerumbuni leeteuk.

" Hyung punyaku mana? Ya ya ya tidak bisa punyaku dulu jungsoo hyung? Ah, tidak magnae kalian dulu! Hyung, punya wookie, hyung hyung!" leeteuk pusing sendiri ngeliat kelakuan anak buahnya yang rebutan surat kaya lagi rebutan antri BBM.

" Sabar, sabar hyung pasti bakal bagi satu-satu. Kalau kalian masih rebutan dan gak bisa diam surat ini gak akan hyung kasih!" mendadak suasana menjadi sepi dan gak ada yang berani ngelawan leader mereka ini kalau lagi marah.

" Oke bagus gak ada yang ngebantah" leeteuk pun mulai membagikan surat itu satu per satu. Para member yang sudah mendapatkan surat segera mencari posisi masing-masing dan mulai membaca surat.

_LEETEUK_

_Hyung terima kasih atas suratmu. Saat ini aku baik-baik saja dan akan segera meluncurkan album soloku dengan nama "NIRVANA NEWEST". Hyung, selamat atas kesuksesan album ke-4 kalian. Maafkan keegoisanku hyung. Bukannya aku tidak mau membagi masalahku tetapi aku hanya tidak ingin menambah beban hyung. Karena hyung harus mengurus 14 dongsaeng kita. Dan aku sudah berpikir dengan matang maka aku terpaksa meninggalkan hyung dan semuanya. Ini demi kebaikan hyung dan yang lain juga demi kebaikan untukku. Hyung terima kasih sudah memaafkan aku. Aku pasti akan secepatnya ke Seoul untuk menemui hyung dan dongsaeng lainnya. hyung, bisakah kamu serahkan semua cincin ini untuk dongsaeng kita? Dalam cincin itu sudah terukir nama kalian semua. Hanya hal inilah yang bisa kutinggalkan untuk kalian semua. Aku berharap kalian semua menyukai cincin itu. Begitupula aku hyung. Aku juga memiliki cincin yang berukiran namaku. Karena cincin inilah yang merupakan tanda pengikat dan bukti bahwa kita semua adalah satu keluarga yaitu Super Junior. Hyung, ke-14 cincin itu merupakan bukti bahwa aku selamanya akan mencintai kalian sebagai hyung dan dongsaengku. Maafkan aku hyung….sudah meninggalkan kalian semua. Saranghae…._

_Salam hangat, Hankyung._

_HEECHUL_

_Aku baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku Heechul sudah membuatmu sedih dan cemas. Ini karena aku terpaksa Heechul. Terpaksa meninggalkanmu dan member lainnya. terpaksa karena aku sudah tidak punya pilihan lain. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan kebebasan yang kuinginkan. Saat itu aku di Beijing, aku terus menangis memikirkanmu dan member lainnya. aku merasa bersalah kepada kalian semua. Aku terkadang ingin menemui kalian dan memeluk kalian semua. Aku sungguh terharu membaca surat dari semua member. Maafkan keegoisanku dan terakhir kalinya aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Heechul, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi nama Hanchul, Heekyung selalu ada dalam lubuk hatiku. Karena kamu adalah sahabatku dan saudaraku yang terpenting dalam hidupku. Maafkan aku yang meninggalkanmu sendirian. Aku juga harus melewati masa-masa sulit seperti itu. Setidaknya aku merasakan bahwa selamanya Super Junior adalah keluargaku. Jagalah kesehatanmu Heechul. Aku tidak ingin kamu sedih lagi karena aku._

_Your couple, Hanchul, Heekyung_

_YESUNG_

_Hai, aku baik-baik saja, saat ini mulai sibuk membuat album soloku. Jong Woon, terima kasih sudah memaklumiku. Aku merasa senang sekaligus terharu membaca suratmu. Entah kenapa aku mendadak merasa rindu dengan kehadiran kalian semua. Ada masa-masa dimana kenangan kita bersama cukup menyakitkan bagiku. Maafkan aku Jong Woon aku ada alasan kenapa aku memilih jalur yang berbeda dengan kalian. Semua ini demi kebaikanku dan juga demi kebaikan kalian semua. Saat ini, aku hanya memintamu terus meraih impianmu. Jangan pernah menyerah, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi aku akan terus mendukungmu. Hwaithing!_

_Salam hangat, Hankyung_

_KANG IN_

_Apa kabar? Aku sekarang baik-baik saja. Yong Woon-ah, kenapa kamu berpikir seperti itu. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku hanya bisa menguatkanmu saja, Yong Woon masalah kasus yang menimpamu itu bukanlah hal yang kita inginkan termasuk kamu. Setidaknya kamu sudah menyadarkan diri dan menyesal serta intropeksi itu sudah cukup. Yang terpenting kamu tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan lagi. Yang semangat ya nanti jika kamu menjalani masa wajib militer. Yong Woon aku pasti akan menjengukmu sebelum kamu menunaikan tugasmu. Karena_ _ini adalah janjiku kepadamu. Aku kangen kamu Yong Woon. Aku juga mau minta maaf sudah banyak menimbulkan masalah bagi Super Junior. Aku sudah banyak menyusahkan kalian semua. Maafkan aku, Yong Woon. Namun dalam lubuk hatiku selamanya aku mencintai kalian semua termasuk dirimu. Sampai jumpa lagi Yong Woon, tunggulah kedatanganku. Aku pasti akan berdiri dihadapanmu dan memelukmu._

_Salam hangat, Hankyung._

_SHINDONG_

_Shin dong bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap kamu baik-baik saja. Saat ini aku merasa baik-baik saja walau cukup berat sendirian tanpa ditemani kalian satupun. Terima kasih atas dukunganmu. Pasti akan kukirimkan album soloku untuk kalian semua. Saat ini aku mendengarmu melamar kekasihmu melalui surat ucapan terima kasih dalam album keempat kalian. Cool…aku suka dengan tindakanmu dan keberanianmu mengungkapkan cintamu kepada kekasihmu. Yang penting kamu harus jaga kesehatan baik-baik ya. Sebelumnya aku mau meminta maaf sudah menimbulkan banyak kekacauan didalam Super Junior. Maafkan aku Shin dong. Aku mencintaimu._

_Salam hangat, Hankyung._

_SUNGMIN_

_Sungmin, apa kabar? Aku baik-baik saja. Sung Min, maafkan aku yang sudah menyakiti perasaan kalian semua. Disaat itu aku merasa diriku lemah dan pengecut. Tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk mengutarakan perasaanku dan masalahku dihadapan kalian semua. Karena aku tidak mau menyusahkan kalian semua termasuk Teukkie hyung. Beban sebagai leader saja sudah cukup berat. Sungmin-ah, setiap pagi saat aku berolahraga aku juga selalu mengingat kenangan kita berlatih bersama. Maafkan aku Sungmin, aku yang tidak memiliki keberanian menghadapi semuanya. Namun aku tahu demi mendapatkan kebebasanku aku terpaksa meninggalkan kalian semua. Aku sangat menyesali keputusanku meninggalkan kalian namun hanya inilah yang sanggup kuambil keputusan yang terasa sangat berat. Sungmin kuharap kamu jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik, jangan terus bersedih karena aku. Kamu harus kuat dan tegar. Terima kasih dan maaf. Walau aku meminta maaf kepada kalian dari lubuk hatiku tetapi rasa penyesalan tetap tertinggal dalam benakku. Sungmin bantu aku jaga Kyuhyun baik-baik untukku. Terima kasih._

_Salam hangat, Hankyung._

_EUNHYUK_

_Eunhyuk, kamu ini berani membuat hyungmu menangis. aku sangat merindukanmu, kepolosanmu, kebodohanmu dan kejahilanmu. Eunhyuk kenapa disaat ini justru kamu lah yang selalu muncul didalam benakku. Eunhyuk, Cd yang kamu kirimkan untukku sudah membuatku senang apalagi tandatangan dari kalian semua. Akan kusimpan baik-baik. Eunhyuk, kamu pasti sudah bekerja keras demi Super Junior. Teringat kenangan kita berempat: aku, kamu, Shindong dan Donghae masih terasa segar dalam ingatanku. Eunhyuk tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi aku percaya kamu pasti bisa menciptakan tarian yang lebih keren dan lebih cool. Eunhyuk, terima kasih sudah memberikan kenangan terindah untukku. Eunhyuk namamu selalu ada dalam ingatanku. Eunhyuk setiap kali aku mengingatmu tidak terasa mataku sudah memerah. Aku menangis memikirkan kalian semua, maafkan keegoisanku untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Selamanya kamu adalah Lee Hyuk Jae-ku._

_Salam hangat, Hankyung._

_DONGHAE_

_Donghae, membaca suratmu aku menjadi ingat kenanganku menjadi leader SuJu-M. pada masa-masa itu aku jadi memahami tugas Teukkie hyung. Ternyata beban itu cukup berat juga. Donghae, maafkan aku sudah meninggalkan kalian semua. Maafkan aku karena aku bukan hyungmu yang baik dan juga bukan merupakan leader terbaik. Karena disaat ini aku justru memilih jalan yang berbeda dengan kalian berdua. Aku terpaksa mengambil keputusan ini. Kuharap kamu mau memahamiku. Donghae tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi kamu harus bersemangat belajar berbahasa mandarin, karena ini demi kebaikanmu dan juga Super Junior-M. buatlah aku dan E.L.F bangga kepadamu dan membuat E.L.F semakin mencintai Super Junior. Walau aku sudah tidak disisimu lagi namun dalam hatiku tetaplah terukir nama Super Junior. Semangatlah Lee Dong Hae. Maafkan aku yang tidak menepati janji appamu untuk menjagamu dengan baik-baik. Sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan kalian semua, aku sudah mengunjungi makam appamu dan berlutut meminta maaf karena aku tidak bisa meneruskan janjiku untuk menjagamu dengan baik. Maafkan aku Donghae tidak bisa menjagamu lagi. Kamu harus jaga dirimu sendiri baik-baik. Suatu saat aku ingin melihatmu dan berkata, Lee Dong Hae kamu sudah membuatku dan appamu bangga. Selamanya kamu adalah dongsaengku yang paling aku sayangi. Maafkan aku Donghae, aku menyayangimu._

_Salam hangat, Hankyung._

_SIWON_

_Siwon, disaat aku menulis surat ini aku terus memikirkan kenangan kita semua. Siwon terima kasih….terima kasih kamu sudah mau menghargai keputusanku. Terima kasih sudah memberikan dukungan untukku. Semua ini bukan kesalahanmu tetapi kesalahanku yang tidak bisa bertahan. Aku ini lemah. Maafkan aku Siwon, akulah yang kejam meninggalkan kalian semua. Semua kejadian ini yang paling tidak kuinginkan terjadi namun sudah terjadi. Aku hanya menginginkan diriku dihargai saja, aku sudah berusaha menahan diriku selama 5 tahun ini. Semua ini dikarenakan aku tidak sanggup meninggalkan kalian semua. Tetapi setelah melewati 5 tahun ini, entah darimana aku mendapat keberanian untuk mengambil keputusan ini. Aku tahu kalian semua kecewa padaku dan aku juga kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Aku juga benci dengan keputusan yang kuambil namun yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah melalui cara seperti ini. Siwon maafkan aku. Aku mencintai kalian semua. Siwon jagalah dirimu baik-baik dan bantu aku jaga semuanya juga. Selamanya aku pasti akan terus mendukung Super Junior. Terima kasih dan maafkan aku._

_Salam hangat, Hankyung._

_RYEOWOOK_

_Ryeowook, kenapa kamu malah menangis? kamu harus menjadi pria yang kuat. Buatlah hyungmu ini bangga padamu. Janganlah mudah putus asa, ingatlah aku akan terus mendukungmu dan menyemangatimu. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, kamu harus tegar dan kuat. Maafkan aku Ryeowook kalau aku sudah membuatmu sedih, kecewa dan marah kepadaku. Aku juga tidak tega, hanya saja aku harus melakukan ini. Ryeowook, kamu harus ingat pesanku: tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi jangan takut menghadapi apa yang kamu hadapi karena aku percaya kamu pasti bisa melewatinya walau memang susah dan berliku. Namun disampingmu masih ada rekan-rekan kita semua yang mendukungmu. kamu pasti akan bisa melewatinya. Walau aku sudah tidak berada disisimu aku pasti akan menyemangatimu melalui doa. Ryeowook, terima kasih sudah membuatku tahu apa arti makna sebagai hyung yang baik. Catatan itu kutinggalkan untukmu karena aku menginginkan kalian agar tidak mengalami kejadian di masa-masa aku yang masih tidak terlalu paham berbahasa Korea. Karena aku tahu itu tidaklah mengenakkan bagiku dan aku tidak ingin hal itu terulang bagimu dan juga anggota Super Junior M. aku hanya bisa memberikan apa yang bisa kuberikan kepadamu dan anggota Super Junior M. Semangatlah, Kim Ryeo Wook. Aku menyayangimu. Selamanya kamu adalah eternal magnae bagiku._

_Salam hangat, Hankyung._

_KIBUM_

_Kibum, terima kasih atas dukunganmu. Aku tidak menyangka dalam waktu yang singkat ini kamu sudah jauh lebih dewasa dari perkiraanku. Terima kasih Kibum atas pengertianmu. Dan maafkan aku juga Kibum karena sudah meninggalkan kalian semua. Janjiku 5 tahun yang lalu sudah kulanggar. Dan aku bukanlah hyungmu yang baik dan tegar. Ada masa-masa dimana aku merasa tidak tegar dan pengecut. Yang hanya bisa kulakukan hanyalah bertahan sampai dimana aku sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi. Kibum, raihlah impianmu karena impian adalah hal yang jauh lebih berharga. Kibum, walau begitu selamanya aku akan terus mengingat kalian semua. Karena kalian semua adalah keluargaku yang paling penting dalam hidupku. Kuharap kamu sukses selalu._

_Salam hangat, Hankyung._

_KYUHYUN_

_Kyuhyun, maafkan aku. Aku bukanlah hyungmu yang baik. Aku sudah membuatmu terluka atas perlakuanku, aku sendiri juga tidak memaafkan diriku yang mengambil keputusan ini. Kyuhyun aku percaya denganmu. Janganlah menyerah untuk meraih impianmu. Saat ini aku tahu kamu berusaha keras untuk menggantikan posisiku dalam barisan dancer. Semangatlah Kyuhyun! Kamu pasti bisa. Buktikan kepada semua orang bahwa kamu, Cho Kyuhyun mampu menggantikanku dengan baik. Selamanya aku akan terus mendukungmu. Ingatlah, Kyuhyun disaat kamu merasa gundah kamu bisa menggengam cincin yang sengaja kubelikan untukku. Cincin itu adalah tanda bahwa aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik Kyuhyun dan tegarlah menghadapi semua ini. Maafkan aku yang sudah terlalu banyak membuat kalian semua susah karenaku. Cho Kyu Hyun, fighting!_

_Salam hangat, Hankyung._

_ZHOUMI_

_Zhoumi, maafkan aku yang tidak ada keberanian mengutarakan permasalahanku. Aku takut kalian semua sedih dan menangung beban yang tidak seharunya kalian tanggung untukku. Sebenarnya pada malam itu aku ingin mengatakan permasalahanku hanya saja aku tidak ada keberanian. Saat itu aku memang dilema antara 2 pilihan dan aku memilih meninggalkan kalian semua. Aku sungguh tidak pantas menjadi hyung kalian semua dan lebih tidak pantas lagi menjadi leader Super Junior M, bahkan lebih tidak pantas lagi menjadi member Super Junior. Karena aku sudah terlalu banyak melukai perasaan kalian semua. Sudah membuat kalian semua marah dan kecewa. Saat aku membaca suratmu dan mengetahui permasalahan Donghae dan Kyuhyun entah kenapa hatiku terasa sakit. Bahkan jauh lebih sakit daripada apa yang pernah kudapatkan. Aku merasa bersalah kepadamu dan lebih bersalah lagi kepada Super Junior bahkan lebih bersalah lagi kepada E.L.F karena sudah menabur garam di hati kalian semua. Selamanya yang paling kusesali dalam hidupku adalah meninggalkan kalian semua demi keegoisanku, maafkan aku. Aku mencintai kalian semua._

_Salam hangat, Hankyung._

_HENRY_

_Henry, terima kasih atas keberanianmu menulis surat untukku. Aku menghargai keberanianmu. Maafkan aku juga Henry sudah membuatmu berada dalam posisi yang sulit untukmu. Sudah kewajibanku untuk membuatmu dan Zhoumi diterima karena kalian berdua memang anggota keluarga dalam Super Junior. Henry yang kuingat dari dirimu hanyalah kepolosanmu dan permainan biolamu masih tergiang dalam telingaku. Aku tahu kamu juga terluka karenaku. Aku tahu kamu sangat tidak menginginkan mengalami kejadian yang menyakitkan. Kamu benar. keputusan yang kuambil memang cukup menyakitkan bagi kalian semua juga bagiku. Aku terus berharap itu hanyalah mimpi, tetapi setidaknya memang kita semua harus menghadapi kenyataan yang menakutkan dan menyakitkan seperti ini. Henry, kamu harus tegar dan aku memintamu untuk terus mengingat usaha kerja kerasmu membangun sub-grup Super Junior M. karena kamu dan Zhoumi juga turut andil dalam usaha membangun sub grup kita. Meski aku sudah berada dijalan yang berbeda, selamanya kalian adalah keluargaku. Sampai jumpa lagi Henry, kuharap saat kita bertemu, kamu menyempatkan bermain biola untukku. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah satu, yaitu naik keatas panggung ber-14 dimana kita bisa saling menyapa fans kita, walau hal itu mustahil, setidaknya itulah impianku sekarang. Aku berharap suatu saat aku bermain piano mengiringi alunan biolamu memainkan satu lagu untuk dipersembahkan bagi seluruh member dan fans kita. Aku berharap hari itu akan tiba bagiku. Terima kasih dan maaf….. selamanya aku akan terus mengingat kenangan yang berharga yang sudah aku miliki saat bersama dengan kalian semua._

_Salam hangat, Hankyung._

Leeteuk tidak bisa lagi menahan air mata nya, semua dongsaeng melirik nya. Satu per satu mereka menghampiri leeteuk dan memeluknya. "Hyung uljima, lihat kan apa yang di tulis hankyung hyung? Kita selamanya keluarga hyung" "Iya hyung, kita harus kuat menunggu hari itu tiba" " kita disini ber 14 menanggung nya bersama hyung sementara hankyung hyung sendirian, jadi kita jangan kecewakan dia hyung, kita pasti bisa"

_Satu pelajaran yang bisa di ambil dari semua member Super Junior, PROM15E TO 13ELIEVE, Mereka percaya bahwa mereka masih tetap 1 keluarga, mereka percaya walau sekarang terpisah tapi suatu hari nanti mereka akan berkumpul bersama lagi, mereka berusaha menguatkan hati masing masing mencoba menutup mata dan telinga tidak memperdulikan apa yang orang katakan, yang mereka tahu dan percayai hanya satu mereka tetap SATU, mendukung member lain yang ingin mewujudkan impian mereka, walau mereka harus terpisah sementara. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin/mustahil kan? Selama mereka mau terus berusaha dan percaya pasti miracle itu ada. Bukankah semua orang mempunyai harapan dan impian? begitupun dengan mereka, hanya satu dan sangat sederhana. Mereka percaya semua akan indah pada waktunya, 2 bintang akan pulang kerumahnya yang akan menyempurnakan formasikan mereka menjadi 15 bintang yang paling bersinar, mereka akan sekuat mungkin untuk menunggu hari itu tiba. Hari dimana semuanya berkumpul menjadi satu, ya hanya satu nama yang di sebut SUPER JUNIOR dan itu sudah cukup untuk mengenalkan mereka semua, berdiri di atas panggung yang sama menjadikan panggung Super Junior untuh yang di sebut "Super Junior Stage"mereka menyapa ELF bersama lagi, tidak ada ruang kosong lagi semua telah terisi dengan posisi masing-masing, kita bisa mendengar lagu yang di nyanyikan 13 orang dengan di iringi dance yang berisi 13 orang juga, melihat 13 kepala, 13 mic, 13 pasang sepatu dan 13 set kostum persis seperti mereka debut dengan 13 member, dan tidak lupa ada 2 bintang lagi yang membuat mereka makin bersinar menjadi 15 bintang, tidak ada lagi tangisan saat itu yang ada hanya senyum bahagia._

**End**


End file.
